Untitled
by Adachi-Maylu
Summary: ¿Que pasa si Rosette tiene celos? Comienzo de curso en el instituto de Rosette y Chrno y una nueva chica llega...¿qué pasara? My x Chrno! Reviews onegai


Hola a todos! Este es mi primer fan fic de Chrno Crusade en el que me metí yo por el medio P Espero que no me matéis por como terminará ni por como está hecha la historia… Tenía ganas de ponerme con Chrno en un mismo fic! Espero que os guste.

Disclaimer: Chrno Crusade ni ninguno de mis personajes son de mi invención. Eso sí, toda la historia que aquí comienza es producto de mi mente…

CAPÍTULO 1 CHRNO

-Rosette Christopher…veamos…

Una joven rubia miraba las listas. Era el primer día de curso.

-¡Bien! La clase del año pasado. A ver si hay alguien nuevo…

Su mirada se fijó en un nombre. Chrno. Sonrió. Nunca había compartido clase con él. Sería una buena oportunidad.

Chrno era un chico de pelo violeta oscuro, casi negro. Rosette llevaba enamorada de él desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Entre la multitud, distinguió a una chica de cabellos grises. La agarró por el hombro y la sacó de allí.

-¡Rosette!- exclamó, abrazándola.

-Hola, Azmaria.-contestó ella sonriendo.

-Este año Chrno estará en nuestra clase.- dijo Azmaria, guiñándole un ojo.

Rosette sonrió, avergonzada.

Un chico rubio se acercó a ellas. Se oían suspiros de chicas tras él.

-Rosette, estás aquí. Te toca con Chrno.-dijo guiñándole un ojo a su hermana.- Hola, Azmaría. ¿Cómo estás?- sonrió a la chica tan dulcemente que ésta estuvo a punto de desmayarse.

-Joshua, por favor…- El chico se giró. Muchas jóvenes se congregaban a su alrededor.

-. Son mi club de fans, Rosette. Este año ha crecido mucho.

Se ve…-contestó la chica entre asustada y fascinada.

-Joshua!

Una joven de cabello rosa (siempre te pongo con el pelo rosa xD) se acercó a ellos y besó dulcemente al rubio. Éste sonrió. Las fans del chico quedaron boquiabiertas o.o.

-Buenos días, Yorleni San.- dijo Rosette, sonriendo.

-Hola, Rosette.- contestó la chica abrazándola.- Mirad, este año mi hermana irá a vuestra clase.

Una joven, de pelo negro y expresión de niña angelical, se acercó tímidamente.

-Bueno días.

-Hola.- contestaron todos sonriendo.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- preguntó Rosette.

-Maylu…¿tú eres Rosette, la hermana de Joshua, cierto?.- La chica asintió.- ¿Y tú,Azmaría? He oído hablar muy bien de ti.

Azmaría sonrió. El timbre sonó. Yorleni y Joshua se despidieron. Iban dos cursos por delante.

Las tres chicas entraron en su clase y se sentaron juntas. De pronto, Rosette ahogó un grito. Chrno acababa de entrar en el aula.

-¡¡¡¡¡Chrno!- saludó Maylu, alegremente.

Las otras la miraron, incrédulas pero más les sorprendió la reacción del chico. Se acercó a Maylu y la abrazó.

-¡Maylu!¡Cuánto tiempo sin vernos!

-o.o- Rosette no salía de su asombro.

Azmaría se acercó a Chrno y a la chica.

-Maylu, va a llegar el profesor.

-Oh, lo siento. Chrno, ella es Azmaría.- Chrno dio dos besos a la chica que se ruborizó.- Y ella.- dijo Maylu señalando a Rosette.- Es Rosette, la hermana de Joshua, el novio de Yorleni.

Chrno dio otros dos besos a la chica, que se puso totalmente roja. El chico sonrió al notarlo. Se sentó detrás de Maylu cuando ya entraba el profesor.

-Buenos días, chicos y chicas. Soy el padre Remington y seré vuestro tutor, profesor de religión y educación física.

Algunas chicas suspiraron. Remington era rubio y apuesto. Maylu no se enteró- Estaba hablando con Chrno.

-Maylu, Chrno. Os tengo en el punto de mira.

Todos se rieron, excepto Rosette a la que la envidia le impedía pensar en otra cosa.

El timbre volvió a sonar. Salieron al recreo. Chrno se fue con sus amigos, despidiéndose de las chicas.

-¿Hace mucho que conoces a Chrno, Maylu?- preguntó Azmaría.

Maylu asintió pero no dio más detalles. Rosette frunció el ceño.

-¡¡¡Rosette!

La chica se giró. Joshua corría hacia ellas acompañado de Yorleni.

-¿Qué tal con Chrno?

Maylu parecía confundida.

-¿Chrno?-preguntó Yorleni.- Maylu…¿es…?

-Sí, es ESE Chrno.

Maylu se fue de allí. Avanzó por el patio hasta llegar tras la caseta del material deportivo. Se sentó en el suelo, confusa.

- A Rosette le gusta Chrno. ESE Chrno. 

-¿Maylu?

Un chico de pelo oscuro se sentó a su lado. Le secó las lágrimas con su manga.

-Chrno…

-Yorleni me dijo que te habías ido. ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Rosette.- Chrno la miró, extrañado.- Le gustas.

-Ya lo sé. No olvides quien soy. Y recuerda que…yo siempre te querré a ti.

Besó dulcemente a la sorprendida chica en los labios.

-Es normal que Maylu se haya ido.

Joshua miró a Yorleni, pidiéndole explicaciones.

-Chrno es… especial. En muchos sentidos. Y para Maylu es como el hermano que nunca tuvo. Él siempre la protege y la hace reír. No quiere que nadie se lo arrebate.

Maylu y Chrno regresaron juntos a clase después del recreo. Rosette intentaba ser amable con ella pero no era capaz. Tenía celos. Algo que nunca había sentido. Maylu se sentó a su lado y le sonrió. Parecía contenta. Chrno lo estaba.

Rosette les miró, extrañada.

Azmaría se dio cuenta de cómo miraba su amiga a los chicos.

-Rosette…son amigos desde hace mucho y…

La chica le indicó con la mano que no siguiera. Estaba al corriente de la especial relación entre ellos dos. El profesor Remington entró en el aula. Las chicas lanzaron suspiros.

-Chicos y chicas. Hoy es vuestra primera clase de educación física. Coges vuestro uniforme deportivo y bajad al gimnasio.

Todos obedecieron. Cogieron sus bolsas de deporte y se dirigieron al gimnasio. Se cambiaron en los vestuarios y fueron junto el profesor.

-Bien. Ahora que estais listos, haremos parejas. Yo las haré. Veamos..Yuka y Seichi, Sakura y Seiji, Kouta y Azmaría y Chrno y Rosette. Los demás ireis al siguiente turno.- Rosette se ruborizó.¡Iría con Chrno!.- Bien, en educación física este año aprenderemos a bailar. Parejas, por favor. Haber que sabeis hacer. Chicos, mano derecha en la cintura de la chica. Vosotras, mano izquierda en el hombro del chico.¡Comenzad!

Rosette se acercó tímidamente a Chrno. El chico puso la mano en su cintura y le ofreció la otra. Rosette miró de reojo a Maylu mientras posaba su mano en el hombro de Chrno. La chica hablaba con Midori. No parecía enfada ni celosa. Rosette se sorprendió a sí misma pensando en lo bueno que sería verla celosa de ella.

Chrno comenzó a moverse. Bailaba grácilmente. Rosette no era capaz de seguir sus pasos. Remington lo notó.

-Rosette, Chrno…tengo que cambiaros. ¿Alguien cree poder seguir los pasos de Chrno?

Rosette sabía que mano estaría levantada antes de ver la de Maylu por encima de su cabeza. Remington le indicó que se acercara. Rosette ocupó el lugar de la chica.

-Dejad sitio a Maylu y Chrno.- Las otras parejas se apartaron.- Cuando querais.

Chrno puso su mano en la cintura de Maylu y ella en el hombro del chico. Comenzaron a moverse. Se entendían muy bien y no daban ni un paso en falso. Cuando acabaron, toda la clase aplaudió, impresionados. Todos excepto Rosette, a quien la envidia le recorría cada célula de su cuerpo.

Espero que os haya gustado Pronto el segundo capítulo! Reviews please!


End file.
